Ryan and the gang gain new powers/Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine
This is how Ryan and the gang gain new powers and Gloriosa's deal with Ryvine goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the tent site, Ryan is with Sci-Twi Timon: Ryan? You remember what Sci-Twi did? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Timon. I think you and Pumbaa are in human form. nods and Ryan then sniffs the air Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. Did you smell something? the air some more It's not me or Sci-Twi. I... I think I smell a rat. sniffs Oh well. Must be my imagination. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What did I do? Sci-Twi: I think it's that you just sniff the air like my pet dog, Spike. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Evil Anna: Is this power good, Skylynx? Skylynx (EG): Yes. Sci-Ryan: Let's see what I can point out. hand in front of him then magic flies out, hitting Cody turning him into a toy gasps and picks up Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. You look like a Skylander. I didn't know that Orange wants to be a REAL toy. giggles Sci-Ryan: Let me turn Cody to normal. his magic on Cody Hex! turns to normal Cody Fairbrother: What just happened? Sci-Ryan: I think I put my hand out then magic comes of my hand and hexes you. on realization I got Lucinda's hexing powers! Yeah! hugs Sci-Ryan Timon: Ha. Why would Bertram say Sci-Twi's first name like Twilight at the last event of the Friendship Games, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not really sure. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can't say anything else but Twilight, Ryan. nods and saw Black Infernite Max flying by Ryan F-Freeman: YIKES!!! He's back! Timon: Black Infernite Max on the loss! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!building Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Timon. Please. Calm down. looks at the thing he built Thomas: Don't worry. He's back on his... well, you could say, Ryan. A tree? Ryan F-Freeman: That is about it. Flain? Are you ok? Black Infernite Max: Yeah. Why? Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how you change into that form? and Black Infernite Max look at each other Matau T. Monkey: I wonder that will do. his magic and shurikens hit the ground Whoa. I got the powers of 10 battle classes in Skylanders Imaginators. out a violin Ok, Timon. I hope you like this. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and starts walking Look at me, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I can see that, Matau. Spike's not falling for it. Matau T. Monkey: Wha? Hmmm.Symphony No. 5 in C minor So. You don't think Beethoven is not luring enough, do you? Well, how about some MOZART!? Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" Cody Fairbrother: Huh? arrive and hiss at Cody Cody Fairbrother: panics Matau! Stop! You're luring snakes!! STOP!!!! stops and the snakes leave Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? shrugs then Cody's eyes turn white when he touch Ryan's arm, he saw Thomas' pony girlfriend Twilight at Ryan's coronation Thomas: Well done, Ryan! You are now a prince and a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. Twilight could see me as a Prime-prince. Twilight Sparkle: You did well, Ryan. You did well. smiles. Cody's eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Where's Sunset? comes over to Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sunset. You saw what Cody did? nods Cody Fairbrother: Sunset. I think I can see and feel memories. Sunset Shimmer: Than you have... gasps Cody Fairbrother: You mean.... Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Sunset? comes to Ryan Sunset Shimmer: I think Cody has the new magical abilities like me and my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean.... Cody has a new kind of power? nods Cody Fairbrother: YIPPIE! I got a new magic! smiles Sci-Ryan: I did know this camp is magical. Cody a jelly baby Have a jelly baby. jelly baby starts to glow Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Cody! Chuck it! does and the jelly baby explodes on the ground near Ryan covering him in jelly Crash Bandicoot: laughs Are you ok, Ryan? laughing Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: What happened to the jelly baby I gave you, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: It exploded. Timon: How did it do that? And how did I build this thing? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: I got something. Timon has the ability of a Master-builder, Flain can become Black Infernite Max whenever he wants to, Sci-Ryan has hexing powers like Lucinda the Little witch, I got the ability to detect scents by my dog-like sense of smell and Cody has the powers of Sunset and the Human Mane 5. But we need to check on the others. Sunset Shimmer: Why? Crash Bandicoot: I was wonder what other kind of powers they gained, Sunset. Does Ryan need a napkin? and Timon shrug and go to check on Thomas and the others Rigby (EG): Sunset. Timon. Hi. I was wondering I saw another character who has my name. Or is it my sister? turns around to see Princess Odette at the docks Crash Bandicoot: Who is that princess? Percy: I think it's Odette. Meg Griffin: Ryan? What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: I got a jelly baby blown up in my face, Meg. nods then feels magic coming from her. She uses her magic on the Starrings and they start to float Scar (EG): Whoa! What's happening!? Judge Clade Frollo (EG): Bertram! Aria! Could you get us down? Or up or something!? Evil Ryan: Meg will get you guys down while I gained the ability to wield weapons without my techno-organic form and this. his magic Sorcerer Doomlander from Skylanders: Imaginators appears Deadpool: off-screen Doomlander! Sorcerer class. Sorcerer Doomlander: Be afraid of the Bananas! Evil Ryan: Be afraid of the what?! Crash Bandicoot: Did Megatron see a jelly baby explode? Evil Anna: Might have. Crash Bandicoot: Is that a Doomlander? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Evil me has his new magic, Sunset. Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Deadpool: Doomlander, I have to kill you now, since I always kill bad guys. It's what I do. Sorcerer Doomlander: What are you talking about? Evil Ryan: Easy, Deadpool. How come you saw me summon a Doomlander like this one? I got this new magic to summon him like I read the Good Hero Cook book. Deadpool: Ok.the Doomlander in the leg Sorcerer Doomlander: Owwww!!! Aria Blaze: Really? Bertram T. Monkey: What the duck is wrong with you? Ryan F-Freeman: Heal! his magic to heal the Doomlander's leg Deadpool: Hey, at least I didn't kill him. Gloriosa Daisy: Have any of you taken him to a hospital yet? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Deadpool. You think someone else needs your help? nods and dives into a portal Thomas: Guess he won't need us. Where did this Doomlander come from? Evil Ryan: Not sure. Crash Bandicoot: Mind Magic. Ryan nods and saw he is wielding four of his weapons in each of his two hands Timon: Whoa. Evil Ryan may got a new kind of magic. Meanwhile Gloriosa Daisy: Alright, I'm here. Where are you? Ryvine Sparkle: I'm here, my dear. out of the shadows Gloriosa Daisy: Alright, what did you want to talk about. one seems to notice that Mystique is in the form of a bee to eavesdrop on the conversation Ryvine Sparkle: a bee and throws it away GET OUT OF HERE! Gloriosa I think I am here to offer you a deal. Gloriosa Daisy: Ok. What deal will that be? bee lands on a tree, and hides, neither not noticing it is still eavesdropping Ryvine Sparkle: I want to help you save your camp. Deathstroke: We all do. Gloriosa Daisy: And what will you and I do in return? Ryvine Sparkle: I would have Ryan and his allies exterminated. Gloriosa Daisy: Not Ryan. He's my friend. Deathstroke: Ryan can turn to the Dark Side just as easily. We just need a little... help.at Ultron, Loki, and Leader Ultron: Therefore, you won't have to hurt him. Leader: I suggest you don't you don't underestimate Deadpool, however. Ryvine Sparkle: I got it covered. Ryalight Glimmer come out of the shadows He is from another dimension. Loki: Leader has a point. Deadpool is not to be underestimated. Deathstroke: He'll pull anything out of nowhere. Ryalight Glimmer: Hello, my friends. What is the deal about? looks at Ryalight Gloriosa Daisy: Ryan? Is that you? Ryalight Glimmer: Used to be. Ryvine Sparkle: Chap. Who are you and how did you get that hair-do? Ryalight Glimmer: My name is Ryalight Glimmer. I got this hair-do when I became who Starlight was so long ago. Twivine Sparkle: How did you became what Starlight was, Ryalight? Ryalight Glimmer: My friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle, joined Optimus in merging with Primus. And it tore our friendship apart. Ryvine Sparkle: You was... grief-struck about Twilight? nods and Gloriosa leaves the villains to check on the campers Ryvine Sparkle: And what did you do after Princess Twilight dove into Cybertron's core? Ryalight Glimmer: I got mad and upset and decided to pursue my own path, which led me to becoming who I am now. notices Gloriosa leaving and stops her with his magic Ryvine Sparkle: Ah-ah-ah. Where do you think you're going? her back I know the very thing that can give you the power you need to save your camp. Come with me. Ryalight Glimmer: Okay. lead Gloriosa to somewhere. Back to Ryan and the gang, Ryan and the Sorcerer Doomlander saw Codylight Codylight Sparkle: Nice time at camp. Right, Ryan? shows up again Deadpool: I'm back.them three dead men I just put these bank robbers to sleep. Starlight Glimmer:annoyed Did you just seriously kill three bank robber who didn't need to die? Evil Ryan: What do you think they are? Daleks? pulls out two Dalek like guns and shoot Deadpool then Ryan used his magic to teleport Deadpool out to the DC Comics world Thomas: He'll be back in 3, 2, 1. of the robbers heads twitches Deadpool: See, that guy's not dead. He just moved. Green Arrow: He didn't just move. He's probably in excruciating pain right now. Deadpool: Well if he didn't just move, then maybe he won't feel this.the guy Sonata Dusk: Are you kidding me right now?! Green Arrow: What are we gonna do with you? Bertram T. Monkey: Let me test again. Exterminate!!! fires his guns at Deadpool Thomas: Nice shot. teleports Deadpool out of the EG world Sunset Shimmer: What are those, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Dalek-like guns, Sunset. Why? gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Am I seeing two Codys?! Who are you and why did you come here? Codylight Sparkle: That is no double, Ryan. Names Codylight Sparkle. I came here to follow you to see how you and Sci-Twi are doing. nods Crash Bandicoot: Nice. How come you become a Prime-prince, Codylight? put his weapons away Codylight Sparkle: Well, Crash. I became a Prime-prince the same way Ryan did. gasp Ryan F-Freeman: You became a Prime like me? What happened to your brother? Codylight Sparkle: He was to sad about the loss of Twilight Sparkle. He was you from another dimension. On Cybertron, he saw Twilight and Optimus merge with your mentor, Primus. But, when he didn't stop, he became mad and upset. Starlight tried to help him, but he decided to abandon your friends and persue his own path. One that leads to him to becoming evil. And change his name to Ryalight. Nighlock: Ouch. flies up to them in her bee form and changes back to her natural blue form Nighlock: Oh, hey Raven, what's up? Mystique: It's Gloriosa. She just struck a deal with Ryvine and his allies. Deadpool: Does that mean we get to kill Ryvine and his sister now? Green Arrow: No, we do not kill people. Deadpool: Awww. looks at Mystique Ryan F-Freeman: Do I know you? she have a chat, Thomas has a think Thomas: mind The magic might be something to do with us and Crash Fire showing up. If he saw Ryan, he would have him and Malfunction killed. Ryan hears loud singing from Sonata Evil Ryan: OUCH!! SONATA, COULD YOU Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes